The Lost Rider
by Blackops
Summary: What happens when you give a mutant the Rider Belts from Kamen Rider 555 and put him in the Naruto world. This happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider or any X-men or DC superheroes except the one I create.

The Lost Rider

Chapter 1

The X-man turned Rider

In an unknown part of North America a motorcycle was traveling the road a break neck pace. On the motorcycle was a young male who was African American with some Asian in him. The young man about 17. He hair was done in dreadlocks. He wore blue jacket with and white t-shirt underneath, along with black baggy cargo pants. On the back of the bike was a travel bag and what a appeared to be a katana.

_**Teenager's POV**_

_My name is Aaron Rokutaro Holt. I also prefer to be cakked Roku. I'm a mutant with great psychic abilites. I also master a sword style called KiShin ReiKen (Fierce God's Sacred Sword) in Japan. It was a long forgotten style. It was style was created by warriors who we said to slay demon. Throughout my travels I also became a master of many forms of hand to hand combat. Many people would call that a lie, but if you've seen what I have you'd believe it too. My father was die before I was born so I don't know much about him. My mother was killed when Sentinels tried to take me when I was younger._

_I did stay at the Xavier Institute for a while. My codename was Fury, because I would let all my rage out when I fought. I liked it their but after a few missions I got bored staying in the same place after seeing much of the world. I heard the one of friends left for Japan. _

_The excitement that I craved for was harder to find than I original thought. Sure their were some Sentinels here and there, but I don't want to fight robots, I want to fight warriors who trained as hard as I did to raise and master the skills. _

Normal POV

As the young mutant travel down the road a certain a flash of light appeared in front of him. His motorcycle screeched to a halt. Aaron got off of his motorcycle and prepared himself for the worst. When the light ended there was a tall man in silver armor. He had black hair and eerie yellow eyes. The first thought to come to Aaron's mind was that this guy was not human.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked. Maybe he had found his excitement.

"I am no enemy of yours. I am the Beyonder." the now dubbed Beyonder introduced. "I've come to ask for your help."

This caught his attention. Neal's mind remember a certain web-slinger speaking about a being like him.

"What do you need my help with?" he asked. "If you're the same Beyonder I've heard about, you can practically do anything."

The tall man nodded. "I may have the power that you have heard of, yet I believe that human should save one another. Besides haven't you been searching for a challenge."

This guy had Aaron pegged.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"A simple task." the Beyonder said. "I need you to go to another universe and stop those who's plans have caused the suffering of others."

Aaron could tell there was more to story than what he was saying but decided to let it go. He didn't what to get on the bad side of one of the universe's most powerful beings. The Beyonder materialized five suitcases. They each had SMART BRAIN written on them. The young male rose an eyebrow.

"What is in these suit cases will assist you in your quest." He said.

"How are they going to help me?" Aaron asked.

"You will find out." The Beyonder continued. With a way of his hand a void of light appeared.

"Once you pass this portal you'll will be sent to the other world. When you arrive you will have all the knowledge about the equipment I have given you. Also had to adjust the equipment so it would work properly with you." He said.

"So what's in these things." The young man asked. He picked up a case a looked a.

"Like I said you will find out." The Beyonder said.

Aaron sighed. He decided that he was not going to win this battle. Aarongrabbed the cases and then walked over to his bike and got back on. He revved the engine and he road into the portal. As he entered the portal he felt a strange sensation in his body. He had no idea what was happening but it didn't feel painful it was actually pleasant.

__________________________________________________________________________

Else where in an unknown place in the universe. The Beyonder was speaking with Madam Web about the mission he ha sent Aaronon. The two were sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Are you certain he's the right one for the job?" Maid Web asked.

"He is." The Beyonder said while taking a sip of tea.

"Are you sure it was a good idea is to give him those?" Madam Web asked.

"The equipment he now has will make things more interesting." the Beyonder replied.

________________________________________________________________________

Aaron found himself in a completely new location. It seemed like he was in a forest. His head was still sore from the new information that flooded his head. He new what the equipment was. The wear called rider gears. Each on different in ability, but all had similar features. The gears where know as Faiz, Delta, Kaixa, Psyga, and Orga. The weapons were original to be used by evolved human beings known as Orphnochs. The Orphnoch could change from their human form to more monstrous forms with amazing powers.

As Aarons head stopped hurting he looked around for his bike only to find it missing. His backpack and sword where still with him. His head tingled with as more information entered his head. The information told him that his backpack had a pocket dimension where he could hold the Rider gears. This would make traveling easier. It would be really weird walking around with suitcase. With his bike gone he decided on walking. Using his telekinesis he could have flown, but until he knew what kind of world he was he decided to keep a low profile.

His thoughts wonder of who he was supposed to be fighting and why were they so dangerous. Could these people be as evil ad Magneto or Apocalypse. What ever they were he would stop them.

_______________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Aaron arrived in where-ever he was. During his travel he learn about how things were run. Many of the countries had shinobi villages that acted as the main source of military. He hadn't seen any ninja yet and wonder about how they fought. When he was young he always wanted to be a ninja. They thought about him being one in this crazy world made him laugh.

Aaron had taken sometime out to use the gears that the Beyonder gave him. He had no Idea if he really needed them or not, but they were a great way to fight and hide his identity. If the ones he need to stop were as dangerous as he thought then having a disguise would help. It'd be bad if some innocent people got hurt for just being nice to him.

As the young mutant travel, he had heard about an island country in the grip of some tyrant and thought it was a good place to start looking.

________________________________________________________________________

_**A few day later in the Land of Waves.**_

There were a few things that pissed Aaron off. Those thing were child abuse, some hurting his friends, bullies, arrogant pricks, money grubbing bastard who didn't care who they hurt, and pedophiles. Who ever put the Land of Waves in this condition was three out of those six things. He saw children in the street starving and whatever food that was available wasn't even fit for dogs. People where giving him stares. It was as if they were going to attack him at any moment. The adults were either walking or doing nothing at all. The town around him seemed completely void of life.

"_Whatever sack of shit that did this is going to pay!" _Aaron thought.

His thoughts where interrupted as he felt something tugging at his backpack. He looked around to see one of the starving children. The child putting his hand out.

"Do you have any food?" The child asked.

Aaron could say no to the kid. He looked it his bag to see if he had anything at all. What he found was a few candy bars and some canned food. If he had given some to this kid then others would bombard him from some as well. He looked over to see some more children looking at him. He motioned for the others to come to him.

"This is all I have so share." Aaron said as he had the children the food. As soon as they received the food they ran off. Aaron did the same as he ran away from the town.

After getting to the forest that was close to town he began to think about his own past. When he lost his mother he did all he could to survive since no one was going to take care of him. Luckily he found by Betsy Braddock also known as Psylocke. She was very kind to him and brought him to the Xavier Institute where he gain more friends and more importantly a family.

Aaron's thoughts of the past was cut off by a woman's scream.

The woman who had screamed was a dark haired woman in her late twenties. Clutching her leg was a young boy about eight or nine. The two were being harassed by a group of thugs.

"You father's still working on that bridge." The leader of the group said. "Now he'll see what happens to those who defy Gato."

The thug raised their weapons at the mother and child. A voice in the back of Aaron's screamed at him. It told him to stop what was happening. The thug were intent on killing them. Aaron had lost his mother, he'd be damned if he stood there and watch another child loose theirs.

With out a warning he ran in the direction of the thugs leaded. Aaron leapt into the air and landed a kick on the back of the leader's head. He pushed the mother and child back so they wouldn't get involved in the fight. He dropped his bag on the ground and got into a defensive position.

"That's far enough." Aaron said. The leader got up. He snarled at the young upstart that was stopping them from completing there job.

"You got some balls doing that kid." The leader said.

"You have none if your attacking those a defenseless woman and her child." Aaron spat.

"This kid wants to be a hero" Another thug smirked.

"In this town, all heroes die." The leader said.

The six rushed Aaron with the intent of cutting him to pieces. They though he was some punk trying to play hero. Boy, were they wrong. One thug came with a club trying to strike Aaron down. Aaron retaliated with a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Spinning on his heel he sent another kick to one of the other thug head. Aaron grabbed his sword and without unsheathing it he blocked the blade of another thug before whacking the guy in the stomach. The remaining three used their weapons to attack the young martial artist, who blocked with his own blade. With a great feat of strength he pushed them back. The other three who were knocked down before began to get up.

"Damn it kid! We're going to kill you!"

"I've heard that one before." Aaron smirked.

An idea popped into his head. Picked up his backpack and took out on of the cases that held a rider gear. He open up the case and put on a belt. The belt was gray and silver in color. On the right side of the belt was a rectangular object that looked like a camcorder (Delta Mover) connected to it. The center of the another gray rectangular device with a key card in the center. In Aaron's hand was device that looked like a gun handle and trigger (Delta Phone). He brought the gun handle to his face.

"Henshin"

"**Standing By" **an electronic voice said. Aaron put the device into the object on the right side of the belt. "**Complete**" the belt said. White lines cover his body before and flash of light engulfed him. The light caused those around him to cover their eyes. When the light went away they saw an armored figure in Aaron's place. The armor was black with the same white lines form before. His head had a black mouthpart and large red eyes separated by an upside-down A. Aaron was know Kamen Rider Delta.

"What is that?" A thug said.

The mother and son were also in shock. Their savior had just transformer into an armored warrior in front of their eyes.

Behind his mask Aaron had a large smirk on his face. He didn't need the armor to take these loser, but it was better this way. He could hide his identity and not waste his own powers on insignificant foes.

"What are you standing around for. It's probably some genjutsu trick." The leader said.

"A trick huh. Then explain this." Delta said as he raised his gun also known as the Delta Blaster. He raised it to his face and said.

"Fire"

"**Burst Mode**" the weapon said. He pointed at the thugs feet and pulled the trigger. A burst of energy came from the gun and hit the ground in front of the them. He fire three more times. Each blast exploded where he shot. The goons stepped back in horror. This kid was using some kind of magic weapons to attack them. The goons ran off in horror.

The leader didn't get away as some mysterious force lifted him off the ground and towards Delta. When he was in arms reach Delta grabbed him by the back of the collar.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered. "I was just following orders"

Delta turned to the mother and son. The two were kind of intimated by the armored warrior. Who wouldn't be, he had single handedly defeated Gato's goons and hand some weird weaponry.

"What should I do to him?" Delta asked the two.

The mother and son were confused. The stranger was leaving the thug fate to them.

"Kill him!" the boy yelled. Aaron could feel the hate coming from the boy. The thug leader turn white at this.

"Inari" the mother scolded. She turned to Aaron "Don't kill him, but don't let him go unscathed. either" Though the man had deserved any punishment he had coming to him, but death was too much for her fine.

"You're lucky." Delta said. "Or maybe not"

Delta took the man into the forest where the mother and son couldn't see. After a few minutes there heard screaming. The thug was obviously being tortured. After another few minutes Delta was walking back towards the mother and son. He disconnected the Delta Phone from the Delta gear. The armor vanished and left the young man from before.

"Are the two of you okay?" Aaron asked.

"We are fine." the mother said. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say he won't be bothering anyone for a while or have kids." Aaron smirked.

The child mumble something while keeping his head down. Aaron could barely hear what he was said kneeled down to him.

"What was that little guy?"

"Why did bother to help us?" The boy also known as Inari asked.

"Because I didn't want you or your mom to get hurt." Aaron replied.

Inari gave the older boy a curious look. He risked life for a pair of strangers.

"Thank you for you help. I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari." Tsunami greeted with a smile.

"The name's Aaron Rokutaro Holt, but just call me Aaron or Roku." Aaron said. "Any way. Why were those guy after you?"

"I'll tell but at my house. It's not safe hear." Tsunami said. She was right their was no idea what was going to happen next.

________________________________________________________________________

At Gato's hide out the thug from before were explaining themselves to their employer. Gato was a short man in his forties wearing a business suit.

"So let me get this straight." Gato said looking at his employees. "You were going to kill Tazuna's family like I order you two when some kid came out of now and stop you. He used some fancy martial arts to fight you back before putting on some strange belt and then was wear some magic armor with some kind of magic weapon?"

"Yeah boss. The weapon shot lightning at us." A goon spoke up.

"And that weapon could talk too."

Gato sighed at this. He hire these guy for their muscle not their brains.

"So what did this kid look like?"

"Well he was…" a thug said trying to recall what he said. When he tried to remember what the kid look like he drew up blanks. He couldn't remember not one thing about him.

"I'm sorry boss but I can't remember."

"You come back with failure and with an unbelievable story like that and can't remember what the damn kid look like." The little man roared. The longer Tazuna would work on his bridge the weaker the grip he hand on the Land of Wave got. It was time to raise the stakes.

______________________________________________________________________

Aaron had to admit, Tsunami house was pretty impressive. It reminded him of the places he stayed when he was in Japan.

His pleasant thought ended when Tsunami told him about Gato and what he was doing. Gato was draining the life out of the country. There wasn't enough money to buy proper food or medicine. People lost all hope when Kaiza was publicly executed in front of everyone as an example. The only thing that could save them and stop Gato was the bridge her father was building.

"So Gato's trying to get your father to stop working to the bridge not matter what. Right."

Tsunami nodded. "Right. My father has been sent many death threats to stop. This is the first time we've been attacked. I'm starting to get worried about him."

The looked at her and then thought about the turmoil that the country was in.

"Okay. I've decided." Aaron said. The mother and son gave him a confused look. "I'll protect you, Inari, and you father. Nothing stopping that bridge while I'm around."

Tsunami was ecstatic. She felt at easy that someone was going to look after her father.

"Why bother." Inari said "If you fight Gato you'll die. His goons will just kill you."

"Didn't I just beat said goons earlier?" Aaron asked.

"How did you beat them? Are you a ninja?" Tsunami asked.

"Me. Nah. I just have certain skills that I acquired over time. But thanks for the complement."

"What about that armor?" Inari asked him.

"That. Oh its just something I came across." Aaron lied.

"So Aaron where are you from?" Tsunami asked

"_What's with the questions."_

"I from the west. Really far west" He lied again. He started to wonder if this was going to become a habit.

"What are you doing in the Land of Waves?"

"I'm just a traveler and…"

The door open and an old man come in. He reeked of booze and sweat. He had a long gray beard and was balding.

"Grandpa" Inari greeted him father with a hug.

"Welcome home father." Tsunami welcome.

"It's good to be especially after what happened to day." Tazuna groaned. The old man sat at the table and took notice to Aaron.

"Who are you?" Tazuna asked.

"This is Aaron. He's from the west." Tsunami answered.

"The west huh? What are doing in this country?: Tazuna asked.

"I'm a traveler and right now I need a job and a place to stay." Aaron didn't want to tell them that he was from another Earth sent here by some intergalactic being to stop some evil people.

Tazuna smiles at the what he heard. "Well you in luck. One of my workers quit on me today. He said he was scared for his life and didn't what to die."

"Better to go fighting than to die like a dog:" Aaron commented.

"Father. Aaron says he's willing to protect us as the bridge is build." Tsunami informing him.

Tazuna rose an eyebrow.

"I appreciate the thought, but how can you protect us?" He asked. He saw the sword the kid had but he didn't believe that he was enough.

"You'd be surprised." It didn't take a telepath to know Tazuna didn't have much faith in his skills.

"But you should've saw him Grandpa. He beat six of Gato thugs by himself." Inari said.

"Really?" Tazuna asked. "And how did he do that."

Inari told his grandfather how Aaron fought off the thugs that attacked him and his mother. Tsunami began to smile it had been along time since Inari was happy. Aaron was wonder was this Gato one the people he was after.

________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks went by after Aaron was accepted into Tazuna's home. He began to work on the bridge the morning after. He had to admit Tazuna was one of his most difficult taskmasters, but he enjoyed the experience. It was like training. He gave the old man 110% of what he had. When he wasn't working on the bridge he would do train with his Rider Gears or in _KiShin ReiKen. _Though there were no attacks on the bridge some of the workers were still quitting. There were still in fear of Gato.

Aaron had also taken to bringing one of the Rider Gears with him whenever he left the house. He knew that Gatoh was going to start hiring some ninja to kill Tazuna before too long. The only shinobi that were close enough to hire were from Hidden Mist Village or Kirigakure. He had heard rumor that didn't sit well with him. Aaron also suspected that Gato may hire missing ninja or Nukenin

Today as ordinary. Tazuna had him move stuff here and there. He could have used telekinesis to make thing so faster, but that you scare off some of the remaining help.

"Everyone!" he heard Tsunami cry. "I have drinks!"

Tsunami was quickly becoming the highlight of his days on the bridge. She and Inari would come everyday with freshwater for the workers to drink and cool off with. Her presence helped bring morale up for of the younger men. Morale was definitely important since almost everyone was down in the depression.

Aaron put the bag of cement with the others he had moved already before heading over to Tsunami and Inari.

"Hello, Aaron," Tsunami smiled as she handed the glass of water over to the young man.

"How's work?"

"As usual, your father is a complete slave driver," Aaron chuckled.

"What was that Gaki?" Tazuna frowned, somehow having heard Aaron. The young mutant in question shrugged it off while Tsunami giggled. Inari had a small frown on his face, but he was usually down so it wasn't often anyone but his mother could guess what was bugging him this time.

"Don't mind him," Tsunami smiled. "How much progress do you think you've made?"

"You'll have to ask your father about that," Aaron sighed. "I'm just the heavy labor."

Tsunami just smiled again. As the workers drank their fill of water, a fog bank began rolling in. Since they were in Land of Water heavy fog wasn't unheard of. It was actually a very common occurrence

Suddenly Aaron danger sense was blaring. There was something wrong with this fog. The fog became so thick that no one could be what was going on.

"Everyone. Off the bridge." Aaron roared.

"Aaron. What wrong?" Tazuna asked.

"It's not the time to ask questions just take everyone off the bridge. I'll take of the danger."

Tsunami grabbed Inari and held him close. She didn't know what was going on, but she did trust Aaron judgment.

A loud crash war heard a beam hit the ground kill one of the worked. That caused everyone to start running. Tazuna was with Tsunami and Inari as he watched Aaron enter the fog.

"Grandpa, what's going on."

"It looks like Gato is making his move."

"I hope Aaron will be Okay." Tsunami said worried for his safety.

Aaron was walking into the fog without a sign of fear on his face. He'd seen death before. Whoever caused the beam to fall was going to pay. He could sense that there were two enemies. Both had a joy for killing.

A chain of blades flew at him at alarming speed. A burst of telekinetic force push the chain away along with some of the fog. Aaron decide to go for a transformation to hide his identity. He brought out a white cell phone with a key card on it. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a silver belt that had blue line one the side where the phone would fit. Aaron flipped the phone open and pressed 315 ENTER

"**Standing By" **The phone said.

"Henshin" Aaron said putting the phone in the slot on the belt.

"**Complete**." The belt said as blue lines formed on his body. The armor he wore this time was different. It was white with bulking chest and shoulder armor. The visor was purple with the Greek letter Psi(R) over it. The chest armor hand a large purple center with the same symbol the face had. On back was high-tech jetpack This was Kamen Rider Psyga.

________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N This is my first rider fic so be nice. I want to see how everyone reacts to this before I continue.**_


	2. Meet the Ninjas

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the computer that typed this.

The Lost Rider

Chapter 2

Meet The Ninjas

Everyone was astonished on what they saw. The young man that worked side by side with them had that kind of secret.

In the thickness of the fog, the two ninjas prepared for a second attack. Whatever stopped their chains meant that they now had some possible competent opposition.

"Rip off his head." the ninja on the right hissed, his voice sounding hollow. A notable feature was that he looked like he had a horn coming out of his forehead.

"Gladly," snickered the second, who had two horns.

The two ninja rushed towards the interloper with clawed gauntlets. Both had the intent to rip him to pieces.

Thanks to the X-ray vision the Sky High Finder provided, Psyga could see the two coming. Psyga grabbed the handles of the Flying Attacker and switched it to rifle mode. He fired into the mist causing the two ninja to separate.

"What the hell was that." the two horn said. He didn't get answer when Psyga sent his knee into his face. The shinobi recover he roared and lunged with his claws. Psyga dodged each blow with ease. Psyga grabbed the arm of the ninja and slammed his knee repeatedly into his stomach. The one horn came to his partner's aid before he was slammed by an invisible force. Psyga threw the two horn at his partner.

"Who the hell is this guy?" the one horned growled

"He's getting in our way. We need to kill the old man." The two horn said.

The two ninja were now visible for everyone to see. Both had breathing mask and clawed gauntlets. One horned word a black tattered cloak and the other wore a tan shirt and pants with black spots. Their horns were coming from their head bands.

The two ninja surrounded Psyga and used their chains to capture him. Before the chains could get around him, Psyga jetted into the sky. The fact the armored warrior posed the power of flight amazed everyone around.

"He can fly too?!" Both ninja said aloud.

Not replying Psyga dived at the two Mist ninjas. He used a blitzkrieg tactic to drive the two towards the edge bridge. The two were up the creek without a paddle, hell they didn't even have a boat. They never fought an enemy that could fly. His attacks were too quick and the every time they thought they could use their chains on him he would ascend or descend to avoid their attacks. They were so concerned trying to take Psyga down they failed to notice their position.

Psyga stopped his attacks and hovered in the sky.

"I'm giving you two one chance. Run or die" Psyga said.

"We rather die than retreat." The one horn said.

"Sucks for you." Psyga flew towards them at high speed. The two mist nin or Demon Brother say it as their chance. The fired their chains at the incoming rider. Psyga saw the attack coming and veered up to avoid the attack. He grabbed the chain with his armor hand and flew into the sky. The Demon Bros were still attached to the chain as the rider went higher into the sky. He flew over the water still holding the chain with the two ninjas still attached.

"Have a nice swim." Psyga joked before letting go of the chain. The two plummeted into the water. The height they were dropped was fairly high so their chain was 50/50. For good measure Psyga shot multiple times into the water. After shooting a few rounds he flew back over to the bridge and landed in front of Tazuna and the other. They all crowded around the boy. Psyga removed the phone from the belt and pressed the End Call button. The armor around his body vanished.

He looked at Tazuna. The look on the man's face told him he wanted some answers.

"I guess I got some explaining to do." Aaron said

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later at Tazuna's house Aaron explain to Tazuna about his belt and how some of them worked. He still avoided telling about the mission the Beyonder sent him on. Right now Inari was asleep in his room and Aaron was talking with Tazuna and Tsunami. The old man looked at the young Rider and said to him.

"Well I got to admit you are way more than I expected."

"Thanks." Aaron said somewhat relieved. "Do I still have a job?"

"Of course you do." Tazuna said. "If you can beat the rest of those guys like that then this bridge is as good as built."

"Don't be so sure." Aaron said.

"Why not?" Tsunami asked.

"Those two were working for Gato, but I sense they have a loyalty to someone else. Aaron made had the power of telepathy, but he didn't use it much and was a little rusty so he didn't read the Demon Bros minds thoroughly. The only thing that he knew was that they along with their leader Zabuza were fugitives after failing to assassinate someone called the Mizukage.

"Now what do we do?" Tazuna asked.

"I make be able to fly, but I can't be everywhere at once." Aaron sighed.

"Maybe we could get some help." Tsunami suggested.

"Where?" Aaron asked.

"The closet ninja village is in the Land of Fire. That's pretty far and Gato has a good chance to get rid of me if I go." Tazuna said.. He looked over at Aaron.

"You can't go either Aaron. Someone has to protect the bridge."

Aaron crossed him arms. "Great. We really boned now, unless.."

"Unless what?" Tsunami asked.

"I could use the Psyga gear and fly Tazuna to the mainland then comeback here."

"That's a great idea. We can leave first thing in the morning to avoid detection." Tazuna agreed.

Tsunami became a little worried for her father's safety.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If we leave early enough and avoid detection Tazuna should be safe." Aaron said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Aaron was sitting on the roof of the house. He was unable to sleep. He decided to practice his sword style to calm his nerves.

Inari had woken up when he heard something on the roof. When he checked he saw Aaron practicing his sword style. It wasn't a normal kata, is looked more of a dance. Each move was precise and graceful. Inari was curious about Aaron since he first met him. He had protected him mother and grandpa for no other reason than just it was the right thing to do. It reminded him of what his father did.

Aaron took noticed that Inari was watching and stopped. He smile at the younger boy.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

"Why are you helping us?" Inari asked

"I'm not the guy to stand around a let people suffer." Aaron responded.

Inari gave him a hard glare. Aaron put his hand of Inari shoulder.

"I heard about Kaiza. He was a true hero and he wouldn't want you to cry." Aaron said.

Inari got mad that Aaron mention his father. "Don't think you two are the same. Your only strong because of the armor. Without it you probably a weakling too." Inari cried.

"Oh, Yeah?" Aaron said. "Check this out."

Aaron pointed to the water that surrounded Inari's home. Aaron right eye shine a deep blue light. A rumbling could be heard as the water rippled. Aaron raised his hand and as his hand rise so did a large orb of water rise from the lake. The orb was half the size of Inari's home. The little boy gasped at this.

"How are you doing that?" Inari asked.

Aaron put the water orb back into the lake.

"It's something that I worked at mastering." Aaron smirked.

"But the armor?" Inari asked.

"I use it so I don't waste my own power with the scum that Gato hires.

Inari looked at the older boy. He had more power than he had ever seen, and all he wanted to do was help him and his family. Maybe Inari could start believing in heroes again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week went by after Tazuna left. Aaron was able to take Tazuna to the Land of Fire without problem. Well the problem was him getting back alive. During the time he was gone Aaron and the other continued to work on the bridge. Fortunately no one had tried to attack the bridge. When Aaron wasn't working on the bridge he was going to near countries and smuggling food and medicine for the people. The people of wave began to call him the Masked Rider or just the Rider for short.

Today Aaron was training while Tsunami and Inari were doing chores around the house. He kept the Rider Gears near him at all times just to make sure. He wished that he could go and finish Gato already. But he wasn't an assassin. He started to practice some to the finishers that each gear hand in combo with his powers. Inari had started to warm up to Aaron. The younger boy constantly asked him questions about his armor or his powers.

The door slammed open and the sound of feet could be heard. Aaron was about to reach for a his sword, until he sensed what was going on. Tsunami and Inari was nervous before someone yelled.

"I'm home." Tazuna's voice rang throughout the house.

Tazuna walked in the house with three children and an older male being carried by two the children. Aaron rose an eyebrow.

"Glad to see your back alive." Aaron said, he eyed the children. "What's with the kids?"

The three children scowled at him for his remark.

"These are ninja I hire." Tazuna replied

This took Aaron by surprise. These kids were ninja. One was a dark-haired boy with a brooding look on his face. He wore a head band over his forehead, unlike the one the Demon Bros wore, it had the symbol of a leaf on it. He was also wearing a blue shirt with white short and blue sandals. The next was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She wore a red china dress with black shorts and blue sandal. Her headband worn like a bow. The last one was the oddest. This boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and blue sandal. His headband was worn the same way as the brooding kid.

"These are the ninja. You got to be kidding?!" Aaron said

The blonde kid didn't like his what he heard.

"Hey! We really are ninja! " The blonde said.

"Right, whatever you say kid." Aaron scoffed.

"This was all we could offered. I had to lie about it being a C-rank mission when It might be a B-rank." Tazuna explain.

Aaron sighed at this.

"_You get what you pay for." He thought _

The older man than was being carried groan. The man had gray hair the defied the laws of gravity. His headband covered his eye. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a green vest over it.. The lower part of his face was covered with a mask. The two boys that were carrying him put him down on the coach so he could rest.

Aaron turned to the three kids.

"So who are you?" Aaron asked

"Sasuke Uchiha" The brooder said

"Sakura Haruno" pinkie said,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it.!" Blondie announced.

"What the hell is a Hokage?" Aaron asked

The genin looked at him like he was stupid.

"Aaron here is from far away, so he doesn't know much about shinobi" Tazuna explained.

The blonde was about to explain what a Hokage was unlit Tsunami came in.

"Father, your home." She greeted.

"How's my super daughter." Tazuna replied.

The genin did their introduction to Tsunami. Inari was gone. He was probably by himself some where. The genin were now at the table, while Tsunami was preparing food for them. Sasuke was sitting at the table looking emo, while Sakura sit next to and was smiling like she hit the jackpot. Naruto was looking anxious.

Aaron was looking at the three studying them.

"_Okay. The kid Sasuke is an emo-brooder. Sakura is probably one of the biggest fan girls I ever seen. That Naruto kid is hyperactive and a loudmouth. Great." _Aaron thought.

"So you three are going to continue this mission, even with the danger?" Aaron said.

"You bet. Nothings going to stop us." Naruto said. "I swore I'd protect the old man and I always keep my promises."

Aaron smirked at this, he was being to like this kid.

"So what happen to the guy that was with you?"

"Kakashi sensei was fighting a ninja named Zabuza. We ran into him on the way here." Sakura explained.

"Zabuza. You mean the guys that the Demon Bros were working for?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Kakashi sensei used up all his chakra using his Sharingan to fight him. Luckily a hunter-nin finished off Zabuza." Sakura finished

Chakra? Sharingan? What were those. Aaron would have to read their minds later to find out what they were. The main thing was that Zabuza was dead now and not a problem for them any more.

Naruto grumbled a bit. He was disappointed that the one hunter-nin killed Zabuza so easily when they went through hell to defeat him.

A soft groan caught everyone's attention. Kakashi stirred as he came to. The three Genin immediately got to their feet as they went to see their leader. Tsunami was likewise heading there to see if he needed anything.

"How are you feeling, Sensei?" she asked with some concern.

"Bad," Kakashi groaned. He attempted to sit up, but his movements were stiff. "I don't think I'll be able to move properly for about a week."

"Then don't move!" Tsunami ordered sharply. As a mother she was very strict with her bedside manner.

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi nodded as he lay back down.

"Your Sharingan maybe powerful but it ate away at your chakra." Sakura commented

Kakashi didn't respond. His face or what anyone could see had a look of deep thought on it.

"I think Zabuza might still be alive." Kakashi said. Everyone was in shock by his new.

"That's impossible. We all saw the hunter-nin kill him." Sasuke said.

"Hunter-nin a special shinobi that hunts down and destroys ninja that betray their village. The bodies of ninja may contain jutsu, medicine, and other secrets that could be used against them. The only way to make sure that those secrets are kept is to completely destroy the body." Kakashi informed.

"So shouldn't he be dead by now." Tazuna said.

"The Hunter nin used senbon to make the kill and then carried Zabuza's body away right?"

Tazuna and the three genin nodded.

"Senbon were originally made for acupuncture not battle. To kill with senbon then one must hit certain area's of the body. Likewise if certain spots of the body are hit they can create death like state."

The genin's morale sunk a bit. The biggest threat they faced was still alive.

"If you had roughed him up bad enough along with hitting him in the neck. Should Zabuza be out of commission for a while too?" Aaron asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Right. The needles have to be remove a certain way or they could either cripple or kill Zabuza. Hopefully he's out of the way long enough for me to recover. By the way I didn't get your name."

"Aaron Rokutaro Holt. Please call me Aaron or Roku." Aaron introduced.

"Grandpa." Inari yelled as he entered the room. The little boy gave the old man a big hug.

"Inari. Where have you been?" Tazuna asked as he greeted his grandson.

"Just out." Inari said. He looked at the ninja around them. "Who are they." He asked pointing at the ninja. Inari was clearly unimpressed by the ninja around him.

"These are the ninja that are going to help." Tazuna answered.

Inari frowned. "They should leave. They'll only get hurt."

The three genin was offended by his remark.

"Inari." Tsunami scolded. "These ninja were brave enough to protect your grandfather all the way back here and are still going to protect him."

"That's right. There's no way I'm running away from this!"

"We don't need your help we have the Rider!" Inari cried. "He's way stronger than you are."

This caught Kakashi's attention. Aaron was caught off guard by this announcement. He thought Inari didn't believe in heroes. Was his impact on the kid that powerful.

"What was that?!" Naruto yelled. He pointed at Inari. "Listen up! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of the Leaf Village!"

"You're not a hero!" Inari frowned. "You don't even compare to the Rider! The Rider helps us everyday! He brings us food and medicine! He doesn't even ask for anything in return!"

"Why you-!" Naruto growled as he began to walk over to whack Inari on the head for being rude. Well, he would have if Sakura and Sasuke hadn't restrained him. Naruto struggled for a few more moments before he calmed down enough for them to let go.

Inari just turned to leave the room. As he was leaving, he looked at the collected ninja, "If you want to stay and die, then go ahead. Just don't get in The Rider's way."

"I apologize for my son." Tsunami said.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi said.

"Excuse me. But how is the Rider?" Sakura asked.

Tazuna turned to the group of ninja and sighed. "The Rider is someone who appear not to long ago in Wave. And ever since he arrived he had been fighting against Gato."

"Inari and I were the first one's who saw him in action." Tsunami added. "He defended us against a group of mercenaries that Gato fired to kill us."

"The next time he appeared was when he defeated the Demon Brothers at the bridge." Tazuna said.

Aaron was pondering why Tsunami and her father hadn't told the ninja he was the rider. Not that he minded. For right now the fewer people who knew his identity the better.

"He defeated both of them by himself?" Sasuke asked. At first he last Uchiha wasn't concerned with whoever this Rider was, but after knowing defeated both Demon Brother caught his interest. Maybe if he was able to defeat this Rider he was one step closer to his goal.

"How did he do it?" Naruto asked.

"He used some strange weapons no one hand seen before and he also flew." Aaron said trying not to brag.

"He flew?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, it was something we never seen before. He was like lightning as he took those two a part."

The ninja was surprised a the this knowledge. Someone who could fly very unheard of. Was this Rider using some unknown jutsu. Sasuke was thinking that if he could find the Rider's secrets he'd be closer to killing that man. Sakura was wondering what kind of jutsu could make someone fly. Naruto was thing how cool it would be to fly.

"Is there anything else you can tell us." Kakashi asked.

"Recently he began to bring supplies, like Inari already told you." Tsunami said.

Kakashi was in deep thought. The were too many variables in the mission. First the missing nin Zabuza and he helper and now someone was around helping the people of wave. Whatever was going on he had to prepare for the worst.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later in the forest near Tazuna's house the three genin were around their jonin teacher awaiting orders. Said jonin was holding up with a pair of crutches.

"Alright" Kakashi spoke. "At the academy you all told what chakra was right?

"It's the combination of spiritual and physical energy." Sakura answered.

"That's correct." Kakashi giving them an eye-smile.

"Why are you asking this Kakashi sensei. We can already use chakra." Said an impatient Naruto.

"The loser right for once." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "We can already use jutsu."

"While that's true. You can use chakra effectively.

"What?" the three genin blinked.

Kakashi explained to them that when they used their jutsu they wasted chakra and how much a liability that was. A shiver went down their spines as Kakashi told them that the only way to fix that was to go through life-threatening training.

Sakura gathered her courage and asked. "What kind of training are we going to do?"

"The train you will do is." He began. "climb trees."

The three were tempted to do a group face fault.

"How is climbing trees going to make us stronger?" Naruto asked

"Well since you can't used your hands then it'll make you a lot stronger." Kakashi replied

"Sensei, how are we going to do that?" Sakura asked.

"I'll demonstrate" Kakashi spoke before he made a hand seal. He collected chakra before turning towards one of the trees. When he was in front of a tree, he placed his foot on the tree, before he started walking up the side of the tree. He kept going until he was standing upside down on one of the branches.

"Wow!" Naruto cried. "That's cool!"

"So, how do we do it?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly.

"What you have to do is concentrate your chakra into your feet," Kakashi explained. "This exercise helps you learn better chakra control. Even veteran ninjas have problems doing this sometimes. In theory, if you can master this exercise, then you can master any jutsu out there. Like I said though, a theory."

Kakashi then threw some kunai down to his students, "Use these to mark your progress. Try to get a little higher each time. My advice is to make a run of it since you aren't used to using chakra this way just yet."

"Hah!" Naruto smirked. "This training sounds easy!"

The genin began training immediately. Naruto didn't get far as he didn't use enough chakra to stick to the tree. Sasuke on the other hand broke the bark on his tree when he applied too much chakra. Surprisingly it was Sakura who out did both boys. Kakashi made a comment about her being Hokage and the Uchiha clan not being so great.

Unknown to them Aaron was watching from afar. He was interested in what kind of train they were going to do. It kind of reminded him of some of the train he had done. Aaron was also getting weird vibes from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's thoughts were full of anger and revenge. His main purpose in life was to obtain power. Aaron shook his head at the this. The kid was going down a dark path. Naruto thoughts were more pure than Sasuke. He wanted recognition and respect. Aaron could also feel another presence in the blonde. It was as if something was living inside of him. Whatever it was, it was evil. The force inside of Naruto reminded him of the Phoenix Force, though nowhere near as powerful.

"Why do they even bother." A voice said. Aaron looked behind him to see Inari still frowning.

"They're training to hone their skills." the older boy responded.

"There nowhere near as strong as you are." Inari said.

"Maybe, but I didn't wake up one day and was strong. I had to train and master my powers."

Inari frowned as they watched the ninja train. In the boy's mind they were just some people who were going to get killed. They weren't as strong as Aaron with or without his armor. When the younger boy looked up at Aaron, he was that he was gone.

Back where the ninja were training the two males were getting frustrated. Sasuke was upset because this training difficult for him, even though he was a genius. Naruto was mad because he wasn't making much progress either. Both looked at each other before turning their heads. One of the main reasons that they were upset because they couldn't out do the other.

"Arrrrgh. I'm gonna complete this no matter what" Naruto said as he ran up the tree. However he only got 10 feet up the tree before he fell. That's when something odd happened. The second he fell he just floated in the air. The rest of the team gaped at what they saw.

"Naruto, how are you doing that?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea." the blond said

"Naruto, if this is a joke, please stop." the one-eyed jonin said.

"It's no joke. It's me." an unfamiliar voice said. The ninja squad looked up in the direction that the voice came from. The person they were looking at was an odd looking fellow.

He work black armor with yellow lines decorating it. The line made an X on his chest. His helmet had a silver mouth guard and blue visor with the yellow lines making an X on his face. On his waist was a belt the hand a cell in the center and what looked a upside down 4 on the side.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"You must not be really good ninja if you can't guess." The armored man said teasingly.

With a swift motion of the hand Naruto was floating in the air toward the ground landing on his feet. The figure leapt from the tree he was sitting in. Instead of falling to the ground he too floated gently to the ground.

The figure looked at the shin obi with an analyzing gaze and so far he was not impressed. Aaron knew not to underestimate people based on appearance or age, yet he felt that these kids were not understand what was at stake.

The ninja wear looking cautiously at the new arrival. They never seen anyone as oddly dressed as he was and the attitude shout confidence. They were also unnerved how he could sneak up on them and how he suspended Naruto in the air.

The masked man shook his head as he saw the ninja in front of him. He knew that Kakashi was into the mission to help the people of Wave and the blonde was also here to help or at least protect Tazuna. The problem lied with the Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha was here to show how his power has grown and the pink-haired girl was only on the mission because her crush wanted to continue.

Sasuke got tired of the silence and spoke while drawing a kunai.

"Who the heck are you?!" the Uchiha asked warningly.

"He's the Rider" a familiar voice said.

The ninja looked over to see Inari coming toward this. The little boy walked over to the armored warrior.

"You're the Rider?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep. Just called me Kaixa for now." the now dubbed Kaixa said.

"What were you doing here?" Sasuke asked "Spying on us?"

"I was curious of the ninja that were hired by Tazuna. So I came to check them out." He said.

"Let me guess. You wanted to see some cool ninjas train. Huh?" Naruto said with some ego.

The Rider turned his attention to the blonde boy.

"It'd be nice to see some cool ninja. Can you show me some of your skills?"

Inari looked at his idol. The young boy new that Kaixa was stronger than them, so why was he so interested in them?

"I want to see you the skills you used against that Zabuza guy."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple" Kaixa chuckled. "I want to spar with you, all three of you."

The three young ninja looked at each other, the three of them against him? If this guy was as tough as people how would this turn out? Naruto thought it was a good way to show his stuff. Sasuke wanted to see if this guy lived up to all the hype and how strong he had become. Sakura was the only worried about their chance.

Aaron, disguised as Kaixa, chuckled as he read the minds of the three ninja. He knew that they were good, but he was better, even without his armor. He wasn't better because of his powers, but he had more experience. These kids were fresh and this was their first life or death mission. Aaron spent a lot of years training and fighting giant robot, monsters, evil mutants, and alien armies along side the X-men and other superheroes groups.

Kakashi was having his doubts about this idea. It would be a good idea for them to get some combat training. However, he had no ideas of what the Rider was here or his abilities. The only thing that he knew was that he could levitated things, how he wasn't sure. Aaron took notice of the older ninja's distrust.

"Don't worry I won't hurt them." Kaixa assured. "I'll even give these three an hour to rest before we spar. I don't want them whining that they lost because they were too tired."

The genin took his words as an insult.

"Okay that's it. In one hour you're going down." Naruto yelled.

Inari looked at the boy with a angry glare.

"Like you could ever beat the Rider. He could beat your sensei and that Zabuza guy easy." Inari yelled.

Before any more yelling could start Kaixa planted a soft punch on Inari's head.

"I told you, Inari, as strong as I am there are people stronger than me." He said. "And it's because there are stronger people than me I train to get stronger."

_**An Hour Later**_

The three ninja were well rested and ready to fight. Unknowingly to them they had idea what they were up against.

_**End Chapter**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**The genin are about to go one on one against the psychic warrior. Who can the beat someone that can read their minds move objects with his mind and manipulate energy and matter with telekinesis? Find out in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Blackops2


End file.
